


Getting To The Coast

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute tweenage relationships, Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Gore, Near-Death Experience, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Self-Harm, Underage Alcohol useage, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that made Shelley, Shelley. And the people who helped her along to a better place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To The Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you fine any spelling or grammar errors please!

Your name is Shelley. You are currently in first grade, you like the color pink, you don't like reading, you gave up on drawing a long time ago, and if your parents are going to buy a game console it wouldn't be for you. Your mother and Father are divorced, it was a tragic set of circumstances that lead to your dad attempting to shoot your mom and him getting sent to jail. You are only 7, and you have a reputation for beating a kid senseless, it wasn't you though. Not that you would tell anyone, but it was your demons fault.

Your demons name is Ashley. Ashley started out as a name you had always wanted, and when you witnessed your parents divorce, Ashley decided to make herself known. Ashley likes the color black, she likes beating kids up, and saying mean things. She especially likes cursing. 

But back to what you were doing.

You were currently sitting at the end of the lunch table in the cafeteria. ALONE. Because Ashley isn't exactly inviting people over to sit with you. You don't have any friends, and you are considered rather pretty. With your blue-grey eyes and pale freckled skin. And your dirty blonde hair. Ashley makes you ugly on the inside though. You hate her, but you can't do much. But today you have something to think about other than your lack of friends, there's a new student coming next week (its Friday today) and you might actually be able to make a friend, because Ashley has been a bit calmer recently, and as long as no one tells this new kid about you-oh.

_Oh shit_.

It's Autumn.

Well forget about Ashley being calm  **I WILL BURN THIS** **BITCH.** well now isn't that a ppleasant thought.  _ **Fuck you, she needs to DIE!**_

You try to give Autumn a sarcastic wave but Ashley flips her off.

"God Shelley. I'm trying to be friends!" The other seven-year-old grins at you, but it doesn't look promising. Looks more like a shark from that one picture book the teacher showed the class. You want to run away to clean your tray, but Ashley sits stock still a sneers.

This will not end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know if you see any errors! This wasn't beta'd...so yeah.


End file.
